


I believe in you

by Beinghappyiseasier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And at tagging, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Run, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's been a while, Not A Happy Ending, Papyrus POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beinghappyiseasier/pseuds/Beinghappyiseasier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus believes the human can be a good person even if now all they do is kill every moster they come across, so he goes out and tries to give them some encouraging words.<br/>We all know how that ends.</p><p>Papyrus POV in the Genocide run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first thing I've written in a long time so sorry if it sucks :p Besides english is not my first language. Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes, I tried to check and fix everything I could. I'm not THAT happy with it but meh, I'll improve with time.  
> Comments are always appreciated, but just thank you for coming by!

Papyrus knew what was going on in the Underground. He knew that the human, who had previously rejected his puzzles, had set off on a journey in which they commited atrocities quite a bit more important than that.

Sans had warned him to stay away from them; as soon as they got home after yet another failed attempt of capturing the human, his brother stopped him and stared deep into his eyes. He tried to play it off, but nonetheless asked him, almost desperately, not to get close to them, since they clearly hadn't good intentions.  
Papyrus wasn't stupid; a good hearted monster, yes, but not stupid. He knew what was happening. He knew that the human was murdering whomever they came across, that they performed said murders in cold blood. But the skeleton had strong moral values to which he held firmly ever day; in his eyes, everyone had even the smallest bit of kindness in them, no matter how bad they seemed to be on the outside. Even that tiny flower that appeared every once in a while when he recalibrated his puzzles, whom he couldn't help but listen to even if its presence made him shiver because he didn't want to be impolite. Even if that flower didn't seem trustworthy at all, he knew it had had a troubling past, or at least that's what it told him. This, once again, showed that there's always a reason why someone can appear to be bad, and there's always a solution. Or at least that's what Papyrus fervently believed.

With this in mind, he decided go and meet the human to try to change their mind.

He went out to the always present blizzard that whipped Snowdin daily and started walking, his boots sinking slightly in the snow. Today there mas more wind than usual, and snow swirled through the air.

Sans had left a while before, saying he had work to do. Papyrus didn't believe him; his brother never dedicated time to work. He may be at Grillby's. He always went to Grillby's when he was stressed. Or happy. Or tired. Actually, he was always at Grillby's.

Papyrus smiled thinking about how proud his brother would be once he managed to make the human see reason. He may get a little angry with him since he had ignored his warnings but, after all, Sans had always praised him on his ability to socialize. So, in the end, how mad could he get?  
Having already left Snowdin he fixed his cape, which shook with the wind. He'd always thought he looked great in it, like a real Royal Guard. Undyne thought so too, though she had laughed a little the first time she saw him wearing it. She must have been really happy to have a friend that looked as cool as he did.  
Speaking of Undyne, Papyrus remembered then that he had training-or well, cooking lessons, but training nevertheless-in approximately an hour. He didn't have much time; he had to find the human soon so then they could become friends and then he wouldn't have to go to Undyne's with empty hands. He really wanted her to see that he could deal with humans.

Maybe, when he got to her house, she would finally make him part of the Royal Guard.

Well, of course, it was possible that Undyne was not so pleased with him at first. After all, his job was to capture humans, not befriend them. But it was better to be friends with a human than have one murdering monsters in town, wasn't it? He was sure she would understand in the end. She was always good to him, even when he made mistakes.  
Papyrus quickened his pase, determined to find the human. The blizzard was strong and snow made it hard for him to see anything at all, but, somehow, he could make out the shape of a little person moving decidedly forward.

He started running until he got to a point in which he was sure the human could hear him despite the noise caused by the storm.

"Halt, human!"-he screamed. They turned around and started walking towards him as soon as they caught sight of him-"Hey, quit moving while I'm talking to you! I, the great Papyrus, have some things to say."

He stopped for a second, organizing the ideas in his head before talking. After all, he wouldn't want to scare off his potential new friend. He had the tendency not to be able to silence his opinions, which, according to Sans, could make other people mad. But he also wanted the human to understand him. Then he could convince him more easily.

"First: You're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles"-which offended him deeply-"but the way you shamble about from place to place, the way your hands are always covered in dusty powder..."-he paused-"It feels...Like your life is going down a dangerous path."

And here the skeleton smiled, trying to give hope to the human, who stared at him expressionless. He tried not to let that affect his speech.

"However! I, Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try. And me, I harldy have to try at all! Nyhe he he!"

Sans always told him how cool he was. He knew that already, obviously, but it was nice to hear. Maybe if he did the same with the human, if they felt somebody believed in them, they wouldy try to be a good person. But they just started getting closer.

"Hey, stop moving! That's exactly what I am talking about!"-he sighed. If the human didn't stop behaving in such a...creepy way, they would never make progress. They needed to improve their manners, otherwise Undyne would never accept them. But Papyrus wasn't one to give up.

"Human, I believe you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow!"-he smiled inflating his chest, proud-"But worry not! I, Papyrus, will gladly be your friend and tutor. I will turn your life right around!"

"I could be like Undyne!" he tought. She was not only a great friend, but also a great mentor. And soon the human and him would be great friends too. They wouldn't hurt anyone anymore and he would finnaly have the recognition he deserved. He would have more friends than he could ever imagine!

Papyrus couldn't wait for his new life.

The human got even closer, smiling, as if with a purpose. Of what? He wasn't sure.

"I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance?"-he reasoned. Then he smiled, proud of himself-"Wowie! My lessons are already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms"

What would Sans think if he was there? Papyrus wished he was. His brother always doubted that he was able to take care of himself, saying he was too kind for his own good. But of course, later, when he introduced him to his new friend, he would probably understand that he could. Then he wouldn't be so worried about him all the time.

He couldn't wait to get to his training with Undyne. She may even accept the human faster if he gave her a present, she love those. In fact, he could make the human themselves give it to her, and then they would get along quicky. He was so excited!

He opened his arms so as to embrace the human, but it was then when Papyrus saw the refleccion of the knife that was in the hand of the human. Then he noticed the wicked smile.

And it occured to him that maybe he wouldn't get to his classes that day.


End file.
